<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Platinum Gets Ruined by Damien_Kova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482397">Platinum Gets Ruined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova'>Damien_Kova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlazBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After pissing off someone by calling them a pedophile, Platinum’s point gets proven when the man pins her against a wall and fucks her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Platinum Gets Ruined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a heavy thud, Platinum’s back slammed against the metal wall behind her. A large hand was wrapped around her throat and her staff dropped to the floor as her feet dangled a good few feet off of the ground. She had pissed off yet another man three times her size with nothing but muscle by calling him a pedophile simply because he offered her a drink on a hot day. Now the sweat that had started to stain her white dress a little bit ago was starting to seep through it when she was pinned against the wall and being choked. Just because the man had her pinned against the wall that was in the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grit her teeth and glared at the man that currently held her two feet above the ground, their eyes level. Of course, even in a situation like this, Platinum found it in her to laugh at the man that was clearly already pissed off at her. “You sick… freak… Choking a little girl like-” A desperate gasp left Platinum when the man’s grip on her neck grew even tighter. Air refused to fill her lungs as she started to drool around the man’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, that didn’t stop her from staring him in the eyes and gripping as roughly as she could onto his wrist to try and pull him off of her. Due to just how small she was and how little muscle she had compared to the man that currently held her against the hot metal wall. Her sweat from the heat continued to build and spill from her body, staining her outfit and making it able to be seen through rather quickly. She had only been kept against the wall for about thirty seconds now, but Platinum could tell that the white fabric she had covering her was quickly becoming transparent and allowing this pedophile to see her nipple through her top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go…” She continued to try and pull the man’s hand away from her neck so she could hopefully get some much-needed air into her lungs. However, when the world around her started to fade away and leave her with just the man in front of her, she quickly realized that she wouldn’t be able to pull him off of her even if she wanted to. Luckily, just as her vision tunneled out until she could only see the burly man that had her pinned against the wall, the hand around her neck was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Platinum’s plump rear end landed with a thud against the ground that was a solid foot or two underneath her. And she took the biggest breath she had ever taken through her nose to try and fill her lungs, smelling something strong and pungent with every little bit that filled her lungs. Unfortunately, when the world around her started to come into view again, the first thing she saw was the man’s massive dick. It hung just inches away from her lips, giving her no chance to breathe without taking in the scent of his musk.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As soon as she realized just what was going on, Platinum found herself unable to shout at the man. Not that she didn’t want to, but that her throat suddenly felt incredibly dry while she stared at the man’s throbbing shaft. It had to be nearly as long as her forearm and just as thick as it as well. But she couldn’t bring herself to look away from it, not when her much-needed breaths of air were filled with the scent of the man’s cock. “You… Really are… A pedophile…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young girl found it hard to talk with her throat so dry. She quickly licked her lips to see if that could help her problem. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to help until she noticed a bead of precum leaking out of the tip of the large man’s dick. A quiet and needy whine rumbled in her throat as she stared at it, once again breathing in his scent and causing her mind to cloud over the more she took in. Though, Platinum wasn’t at the point of caring anymore as she heard a voice above her pull her away from her thoughts and her attempts to get something to drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, you little bitch. Take it into your mouth and you’re bound to get a drink out of it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her eyes widened when the man called her a bitch, knowing that he was only saying it to get a rise out of her. But she couldn’t bring herself to fight him when more precum started to leak from his shaft. Before Platinum knew it, she had her lips wrapped around just the tip of the massive member that hung in her face. Her tongue greedily flicked against his slit in an attempt to get as much of his precum as she could. Though, she didn’t get a chance to do anything else when he quickly grabbed onto the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a single moment to think about if what she did was the right call, Platinum felt that might member plunge deep into her throat. Deep enough to make her gag on it and feel like it was poking directly into her stomach. She didn’t hesitate to reach up to her throat and gently wrap her fingers around it, feeling her neck expand around the dick to accommodate its size. However, the moment her fingers touched her neck, her sense of taste returned to her as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having lost it for a moment due to being choked so thoroughly, the young girl didn’t expect to suddenly have an onslaught of flavor hit her musk-filled mind. The taste that suddenly and swiftly assaulted her tongue was bitter, almost to the point of making her want to spit it out. Though, as the man allowed his cock to rest in Platinum’s throat and reach as deep as it could toward her stomach, her opinion of that flavor started to change. Not only was her clouded mind telling her to enjoy the feeling of the massive member plugging her throat and keeping her from breathing once again, but she was also starting to appreciate the bitter flavor that covered her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her, the massive member pulled out of her throat and left her coughing and drooling for more as it hung in her face. Platinum could see her saliva dripping off of it and onto both the ground and her dress. Her eyes followed one of the larger droplets onto her breasts and a quiet gasp left her when she realized that, due to the sweat and the amount she had drooled without realizing it, it would look like her dress wasn’t even there if it wasn’t for the green outline at certain parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the words could form in her clouded mind, Platinum found herself being hoisted off of the ground once again. This time, she was only brought to her feet and had her back pressed against the heated wall. Almost immediately, the young girl’s eyes met the man’s gaze as she looked up to see just what he was going to do with her. But she found out what he wanted the moment one of his hands reached between her legs and tore off the panties that she had on, exposing her incredibly wet pussy. A shocked but somehow quiet gasp left her when the man held her panties in front of her face. Which was something she found out she shouldn’t have done a moment later when he stuffed her now ruined panties in her mouth to keep her from screaming too loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take more than a moment for Platinum to be hoisted off the ground once again. But this time, it wasn’t due to the man’s grip on her body or him deciding to carry her elsewhere. Instead, she was lifted off of the ground from the man’s massive cock pressing against her tiny and unused pussy. Her eyes widened as she continued to stare into this man’s gaze. Deep down, Platinum wanted to ask him to be gentle with her. But all she could get to come out of her mouth was a quiet and needy moan that told him she was ready whenever he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a moment later, a loud scream muffled itself against Platinum’s panties as the man forced his shaft deep into her pussy in one swift and rough thrust. Not only did it reach her womb with ease, but there were still a few inches left before it was completely buried inside of her. She watched and screamed in fear and pleasure as the man that was fucking her started to thrust into her without a care for how she felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain and pleasure riddled Platinum’s body as she was fucked against the wall like a slut in heat. Hot and heavy pants left her as the metal wall made her sweat even more, causing her outfit to become completely transparent and stick to her skin. But she couldn’t fight the bliss that coursed through her when such a large cock thrust into her so quickly and without remorse. If it wasn’t for the panties that were forced into her mouth, she knew that she’d be screaming at the top of her lungs in bliss. And all it took to get this started was getting a good and solid whiff of the man’s shaft, taking in his musk with air that she desperately needed after being choked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her inner walls clenched down around the man’s shaft without warning as she experienced her first orgasm. Platinum’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as drool started to drip from the corners of her mouth down to her chin. But she quickly gripped tightly onto the man’s wrist as he reached for her shoulders. Not to stop him, but to try and have something, anything, to bring herself balance as her tiptoes started to lift off of the ground with each thrust. She wasn’t just being fucked like a slut. Platinum was being fucked hard enough that her body lifted off the ground simply because the man’s dick was just too big for her cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tongue managed to push the fabric out of her mouth when he, somehow, managed to force the last few inches of his shaft into her body. Just in time for her to let out a scream of pain-filled ecstasy. Tears started to fill her eyes as she started to be fucked off of the ground, her cervix barely able to contain the man’s massive member as it plunged into her over and over again. But she didn’t mind that one bit as his free hand found its way to her mouth and he forced two fingers past her lips to keep her quiet. Platinum didn’t hesitate to start suckling on his fingers as he reached his peak inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any warning or care for who might be able to see around them, Platinum felt molten hot spunk flood her pussy and fill her to the point that her womb had no choice but to accept every drop of his seed that it could. Unfortunately, being filled with so much cum caused her mind to fully fry and cloud over with lust. She didn’t complain or shout once as he fucked her throat her orgasm. Her mind was too clouded and fired to be able to care about the chance of getting pregnant or the fact that that man didn’t bother to stop thrusting into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Platinum was too far gone to care about anything other than the pain-filled bliss that the man brought her as he fucked her against the wall. When his fingers finally pulled away from her mouth, she gasped and looked into his eyes, a needy and broken look in her eyes. “Please take me home… Don’t stop fucking me…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>